The purpose of this grant application is to request core support as an NCI-designated clinical cancer center for the Institute for Cancer Research and Care / San Antonio. The Institute for Cancer Research and Care (ICRC) is a collaborative venture of the Cancer Therapy and Research Foundation of South Texas (CTRF) and the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). The Institute was established to provide experienced leadership and a strong focus for all cancer-related research conducted in or through these organizations. This cancer center has been under development since the mid-1980's and was formally recognized by the CTRF and the UTHSCSA in the spring of 1990. The mission of the cancer center is to provide the organizational framework and the resources required to promote interdisciplinary research in defined clinical and basic science areas related to cancer and to foster the application of the results of that research in the community setting, particularly in the community served by the affiliate members of the cancer center. There are five major research programs in the Institute for Cancer Research and Care. These programs represent coordinated efforts among a number of multidisciplinary investigators in the areas of Breast Cancer Research, Clinical Investigations, Drug Development, Growth Factor Research, and Molecular Genetics. To support and enhance the development of these programs, the cancer center has established nine shared core facilities, including biostatistics, pharmacology, pathology, flow cytometry, research protocol administration, molecular biology, laboratory animal resources, tissue culture, and maintenance of shared equipment. Both the CTRF and the UTHSCSA have committed substantial resources to the ICRC for the support of the center's programs as well as the shared facilities and resources. All of the programs of the cancer canter are under the direction of Charles A. Coltman, Jr., M.D., cancer center Director. Currently, 96 investigators from the University Health Science Center and the Cancer Therapy and Research Center have appointments in the cancer center. These investigators participate in cancer-related research and research training projects that are supported with $12 million in grants and contracts. Development of the Institute for Cancer Research and Care/San Antonio has had a major impact on cancer research conducted at the Cancer Therapy and Research Center and the UTHSCSA, and these research programs are expected to grow significantly in the future.